


Eyes of an eagle

by Amselnfliegen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers being bros, Friendship/Love, M/M, tags will change, there is a double meaning in that one haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselnfliegen/pseuds/Amselnfliegen
Summary: But thing went a little different than originally planned by their enemies.Ezio survives as well as his some other family member his close friend Leonardo takes them in.Introducing him to the brotherhood he agrees to help them with his abilities.But at some point Ezio loses very important abilities himself during a fight.He struggles to cope with it and Leonardo tries to be there for him.((I suck so much at summaries. This is kind of a pre release thing so some things may change))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be edited and of course be expanded.  
> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> This is kind of a pre-release thing so please keep that in mind.

There are moments which feel like memories even though   
they still happening.

Ezio looked down at the city with his older brother Federico besides him, their legs  
hanging off the roof.  
They raced each other up to the top of buildings like they did so often  
both blooming in their harmless rivalry with the other.  
The sun was making it´s way down west to settle behind the horizon  
dipping the city below the two into a golden light.

Most people made their way home packed with their newly bought goods from  
the marked. Here and there some couples could be spotted in alleyways taking their   
time.   
His eyes got hold of a familiar figure in a blue coat and a red barrette.  
Federico followed his brothers gaze  
“Isn´t that the painter mother adores so much.“ he asked  
“Si, Leonardo da vinci“ Ezio answered  
“You know him that well ?“  
“Si well not really well but I do am fond of him.  
I accompanied Claudia as she had her painting done  
helped him a few times on mothers request that´s about it“  
Federico sighed “Mother already had her picture taken. She is still  
so young don´t you think. At least that reduced the chances of her cazo of  
boyfriend marrying.“ his voice had a bitter tone to it. He always had been very  
protective of her, ever since she got a fever as a child.  
Father was gone, having to fulfill some business in Rome, so Federico felt  
responsible. He would only leave her side when their mother forced him to   
during that time.  
“She really deserves better.“ Ezio agreed.

Ezio returned his focus on him the painter.  
He carried a box as well as some rolled up papers and what appeared to  
be two or three little gages on top of the box.  
“He is much stronger than I thought“ Federico said.  
“Still I think I lend him a hand.“  
thus Ezio climbed down landing up in an empty alley way to be unnoticed  
making his way up to Leonardo he picked up a brush the other must has lost.

Frederico watched his little brother from above he turned around to climb down   
himself. He made a stop on a roof with a pigeon loft nearby. He turned around  
to be in confidence that he was unseen and placed a letter under one of the bottom  
planks.

“Leonardo.“ Ezio cought up with him now standing in front of the other man   
“you dropped that“ he held the brush up to his face   
“Oh thank you. Could you put it away for me“ he looked down at his boxes  
“I´m afraid my hands are a bit to full for that“  
He gave him a little smile as if he told the man a joke that was not really working.  
“Well of course let me help you out “ Ezio placed the brush behind his ear and took  
the bird cages off him. “You don't live to far from here si,“.

Ezio placed the cages on the ground for a moment to take the boxes, which he now   
saw to be filled with painting materials, out of his grib  
“I appreciate it but I cant make you carry that all“  
Federico walked up behind his brother “Oh don't worry about that maestro he wont“  
then he took the box out of Ezios hand leaving him to carry the cages and Leonardo  
to carrying the papers.  
“Thank you both then“ he said happily.

They made their way to da Vincis home making their way around a corner  
which led away from the closing market place. A doctor, dressed up in all   
black with the usual white bird like mask looked in their direction.  
Ezio touched his scar on his lip remembering the fight with  
Vieri another rich boy whom Ezio had fights with ever sin e they were kids.  
Latest one of them giving him the scar. Maybe it was the doctore who patched  
him up afterwards. He took the cages in one hand, carefully not wanting to cause  
the birds in them any distress, and waved at the doctor.  
The gesture was not returned but the stare remained.

Leonardos workshop was tidier than usual but that was not saying much.  
Several shelves were filled with books balancing boxes on top probably filled  
with either old painting supplies or unfinished paintings.  
Next to the chairs near the fireplace books were stapled onto one another  
no doubt being read by night while the fire was a source of light.  
The working desk itself was surrounded by crumpled up papers and the  
slight smell of oil paint in the air never really seemed to disappear.  
It amused Ezio somehow to see that a man of such a clear mind surround  
itself in such a chaotic environment.  
´Maybe he must compensate, it surely must be a burden to have a mind that heavy´  
Ezio thought to himself.  
He looked around and wondered where he could set down the birds   
as Leonardo turned away from his brother to him.  
Taking the cages from him “And you two come to the rest“ he said to the birds  
as much as to Ezio “To the rest?“ he asked.  
Leonardo just smiled at that “Follow me and you will see“.


End file.
